


The Hunger and the Silence

by Justanotherfangirl



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: AU, Gen, Roleswap, anyway i still dont know how tags work, i think that would be a cool thing to see, i wrote this in like 10 mins cuz i love this idea!!!!!, id like to do something with lucretia and john meeting up, wooooo this was fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 20:50:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanotherfangirl/pseuds/Justanotherfangirl
Summary: Your name is John, and you are going to save the world.





	The Hunger and the Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Parley with the Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926863) by [DaniMotherFreakingGlitter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniMotherFreakingGlitter/pseuds/DaniMotherFreakingGlitter). 



> yo this is based on a fic "parley with the silence" which is ALSO based on a convo in our "why is" blog discord (whyismagnuscrying.tumblr.com , look it up, its pretty good if i do say so myself....) anyway i might add onto this later but i really liked writing this it was super fun!!!

Your name is John, and you are the Elocutionist.

You didn't choose the name; it seemed a little too flashy for your tastes, too caught up in its own importance. You weren't like that, not anymore.

But that's what they called you, so you were the Elocutionist, the head of the Bureau of Balance, an organization dedicated to saving the world from evil, from the red robes.

From the evil you inflicted on it.

It wasn't your idea to make the relics, but you were, well... outvoted.

That's why you took it upon yourself to correct the issue.

"Welcome... to the Bureau of Balance."

Your voice was smooth, unfeeling, cold, even to your own ears. The three of them stood in front of you (your friends, your _family_ ). They didn't know you, as it should be. Lup, her brother, lost. Julia, her husband, dead. Davenport, his faith, gone.

You, your reason, failing...

It had seemed like the right decision. You could have talked them into it, you know you could have... but you didn't. You didn't do that, not anymore.

So you waited, and you wrote, and you decided for them, the Voidfish soaking up the century you spent together like a sponge, eating the years as Julia stared in shock. You didn't cry as she toppled to the ground. You didn't flinch.

You also didn't cry when you saw Merle, babbling and sobbing and confused, unable to say anything but his name...

You didn't cry when Lup was accused of killing forty people, or when Julia sobbed over an empty grave in a ruined town, or when Davenport looked at you with eyes dead, no hope in his eyes for the first time you can ever remember. You didn't cry when you couldn't find Kravitz or Taako.

You didn't cry.

The last time you cried was when gray death enveloped your home planet, the suns fading to flat discs of blandness as the Starblaster raced through the black planar system. You cried that night more than you had ever cried in your entire life.

You used up all your tears, and all your words.

Now, there was only action.

Dav used to call it Lucretia. He said that was its name, but you scoffed at that. The Silence. That was what you called it. The Silence, muting every sound, every color, every feeling until nothing existed but hollowness, emptiness, gray void.

You didn't hate the Silence, you understood it, the need to force the world into your own shape. You figured it was not unlike your former job, back on your planet, changing history using just a slight lilt in your voice, moving crowds of people with a wave of your hand and a shout, a promise -

But this is where it stopped.

The stone, the one that Taako had made, was in Lup's unknowing hands. Your staff ached for it, hungry for its light.

Not yet.

Your name was John, and you were no longer Eloquent, but you were hungry.

You hoped your hunger could finally break the Silence.


End file.
